The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the subject matter relates to circuits for managing electrostatic discharge (ESD) in fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) structures.
As integrated circuit technology has evolved, circuit devices, including process-technology used to make those devices, has become ever smaller. Crowding of circuitry in these advanced devices increases the incidence of ESD, or the discharge of static electricity from a body surface to a device. ESD concerns are relevant to both manufacturing processes used in forming integrated circuit devices, as well as in the end-user environment, where haptics have increased the level of interaction between users and devices.